biosapientsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaxzirkirnixi Republic
"Today, I step down from my position as emperor. However, there shall be none after me, for I have abolished the monarchy. Kaxzirkirnix is now a republic, and will continue to be a republic until it is no more."-Karaxnikr Kronakixa'', announcing the end of the monarchy, and in turn the empire.'' The Kaxzirkirnixi Republic was Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire's greatest superpower at the time of which it existed, and was also its only republic. History Kirazlanka's Abdication In 1542 CE, Xanakori Karaxnikr Kronakixa abdicated from the Kaxzirkirnixi throne, having been advised to do so. At the same time, he abolished the Kaxzirkirnixi monarchy, converting Kaxzirkirnix from a monarchical empire to a republican empire. Days later, the new Karaxkikaro decided to drop "Empire" from Kaxzirkirnix's classification, changing its name to the Kaxzirkirnixi Republic. Second Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroaia War Main Article: 2nd Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroaia War The Second Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroaia War was started by the Yanasroaia refusal to accept Kaxzirkirnix's demands to cancel their invasion of Horangdi. Yanasroai went on with the invasion anyway, and Kaxzirkirnix declared war as a result. The first months of the war were filled with Yanasroaia successes against Horangdi as Roa'Asyisara Yaniyora overwhelmed the Horangdese with encirclement tactics, killing the king of Horangdi on the first day. Their advance came to a grinding halt on the Kirankik river, where Yaniyora faced a humiliating defeat against the Kaxzirkirnixi army. Yaniyora went MIA, and the Yanasroaia were eventually pushed out of the continent of Xaxirxankana. The Yanasroaia lost the war in the same year, and lost a colony, as well as being forced to pay reparations to both Kaxzirkirnix and Horangdi. First Prototype for the Satellite In 1936 KI, Kaxzirkirnix launched their prototype for a satellite-like object. It got around 500m high before crashing down into the ocean. Kaxzirkirnixi scientists were disappointed, and started work on a satellite that would actually get into orbit. The Yanasroaia found this event amusing, and still do today. Third Kaxzirkirnixi-Yanasroaia War tbd Unification of Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai Main Article: United Realms of Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai For decades, Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai had seen slowly improving relations, thanks to the Declaration of Collective Demilitarisation that had taken place 40 years prior, as well as the many attempts at improving relations that took place over the 40 year period. In 2018 CE KI, Kaxzirkirnixi diplomats were sent to Yanasroai to propose a political and economic union, so that they may see an "era of great prosperity". After some consideration, they accepted, and so the United Realms of Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai was created. The unification of Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai created a superpower on the scale of which had never been seen by the Kirxa beforehand. This meant that most Kirxa were baffled at the very sight of the news. Despite this, The Kaxzirkirnixi and the Yanasroaia were generally ok with the unification, with some immediately visiting one another's nations. The citizens of both nations quickly got accustomed to one another's presence, with many schools having both Kaxzirkirnixi and Yanasroaia students. Culture Tolerance and Progression Ever since 1725, Kaxzirkirnix was a tolerant nation. It accepted all religions sacrificial ones, cultures, races, and more recently, species. Because of this, Kaxzirkirnix was regarded as one of the best places to live in on Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire. However, it was very strict on immigration. If one wished to immigrate into Kaxzirkirnix, they had to show a passport, an official immigration slip, a statement of why it is ultimately necessary to move into Kaxzirkirnix and a Permission to Emigrate slip from the migrant's home country. Otherwise, all tourism was welcome, and immigrants were generally tolerated. Progression in Kaxzirkirnix was also a major part of its culture. Kaxzirkirnix, even before 1725, was a progressive nation, seeing economic and technological progress as one of its primary directives. Societal progress was sought after the 1725 reforms. This is why Kaxzirkirnix was, and still is, so technologically advanced. Government Legislative Bodies There were 3 legislative bodies in the Kaxzirkirnixi Government- The Upper House, The Lower House and The Karaxkikaro. The Lower House was the elected house; all Kirxa in the house were elected by the populace. Its primary function was to vote on major decisions, as well as possibly write up a new law and vote on whether it was good enough to send to the Upper House. Sometimes, conferences in the Lower House would become slightly humorous, usually the result of an elected official cracking a joke or making a sarcastic comment. If it got disorderly, members were obligated to stay silent until there was order again. Conferences in the Lower House were often televised. The Upper House is personally selected by the Karaxkikaro. Its primary function was to perform a second vote on major decisions, as well as pass suitable laws onto the Karaxkikaro. Conferences in the Upper House were sometimes televised, however they were a lot more serious boring than the Lower House conferences. The Karaxkikaro had the final say on laws, and was voted in by the public, as well as their party. Otherwise, the Karaxkikaro was the representative for Kaxzirkirnix in all meetings. Voting Process The country was split into Xakirxankrika, which had some autonomy. These Xakirxankrika held local elections, and the party that had the most votes in a Mayal'zam won that Xakirxankrik's support. The party with the majority of Xakirxankrika support won the election. wip? Category:Nations (Former) Category:Kirxankire